My Weird School (TV series)
My Weird School is an American-Canadian animated comedy TV series that aired on The CC (Cartoon Comedy) based on the same book series of the same name by Dan Gutman. The series began with its first season in April 30, 2009 and ended on a hiatus in May 31, 2010. The series was immediately renewed for a second season due to its overwhelmingly positive critical reception. The second season aired from December 1, 2010 , to December 1, 2011, for an entire year. A season 3 was not quickly announced, leaving the show on a 2-year hiatus. Sometime around 2013, it was announced by the late Brandon Cornish, then-president of The CC (Cartoon Comedy), that the series had not been picked up for a 3rd season, citing that season 2 had wrapped up the show. On July 27, 2013, a miniseries entitled My Weird Summer School aired from June 27, 2013, until August 28 of the same year, ending the hiatus. It revolved around A.J.'s adventures at summer school, where he meets a bad girl named Ariana Johnson and falls in love with her. He finds himself in a love triangle after Andrea appears and he begins to question his loyalty towards Ariana. In the end, he chooses Andrea. The miniseries served as a replacement to the show, and it got good ratings, which brought up a rumor of a possible continuation. Nothing came of it, and the show would phase into another 2-year hiatus, which was misidentified as the show's "cancellation". Then, on April 27, 2015, a season 3 with a 21-episode order was announced for the 2016/17 season. It begin airing on August 10, 2015, and ended on August 5, 2016. A season 4 would later air from September 9, 2016, to July 26, 2017. A fifth season was quickly renewed thereafter. It aired from August 25, 2017, until December 25, 2017, for four months. The 100th episode (which aired as part of the season) of the entire series aired on September 29, 2017. A sixth and seventh season were renewed as well. The sixth season first aired on March 9, 2018, and is currently running throughout 2018. The show had to sign a contract back in 2014 in order to air the remaining 2 seasons. The contract expired July 26, 2017. However, on January 23, 2017, Variety confirmed that the show was to continue airing, but without its original showrunner, Patsy Shires. The news had been misinformed as cancellation, though everything has since been cleared up. Three more seasons have been renewed, and a new contract was signed. This contract is to expire on 2028, stirring rumors that the show would continue for a very long time. On The CC (Cartoon Comedy)'s website, an eight season has been leaked to air for late 2018, while a ninth and tenth season consisting each of 13 episodes will air on 2019 and possibly 2020, making it the show with the most seasons on The CC (Cartoon Comedy), and the longest-airing, with almost 11 years on the air. This was also the most amount of episodes ordered for a The CC (Cartoon Comedy) show. The previous contract set for 2028 is in case a possible continuation airs before 2028, but if none comes to fruition, the contract could possibly expire earlier. It was announced on May 26, 2018, that a 13-episode My Weird School miniseries, titled My Weird Boarding School, would air in winter 2019 after the complete broadcast of the seventh season. Details on the miniseries' plot are scarce. The show is the fourth one, after The Adventures of Teddy and Friends and Dorami, to hit the 90th episode mark, and the second show to hit the 100th episode mark (after Mia Stories, though it is the first show on air to hit the 100th episode milestone, since the latter show aired on The CC (Cartoon Comedy)'s app). It will also be the only show on The CC (Cartoon Comedy) to hit the 200th episode milestone. Plot A.J., a 9-year (seasons who generally proclaims his hatred for school, has misadventures at Ella Mentry School (seasons 1-4) and May Dole School (seasons 5-), an elementary school host to strange teachers, along with his "gang" of friends and his secret crush Andrea, who he begins dating from season 3 onwards, until the beginning of season 6. Characters * A.J. Palmer (seasons 1-4), Jason Ritter (seasons 5-), Chris Hardwick (season 1, episode 24) - A.J. is the main character, a 9-year old immature boy who loves skateboarding and hates school. Unlike in the book series the show's based upon, he's actually, secretly in love with Andrea, his "archenemy", who seems to return those feelings back to him. They admit their love to each other in the season 2 finale "I Do", and began dating from there until the season 6 premiere, when Andrea returns from her Christmas vacation with a different attitude and begins dating Pierre from season 1. *'Andrea' Belle Miller (seasons 1-4), [[Grey DeLisle] (seasons 5-)] - A.J.'s "archenemy" and later (ex)girlfriend. She always leaves hints at her true feelings for A.J., and vice versa. They both confess their love for each other in the season 2 finale "I Do!". They begin dating until the beginning of season 6, when she comes back from school more popular and more ignorant of A.J., silently breaking up with him in lieu of dating Pierre, who first appeared in season 1. It is hinted, however, that her relationship with him may be abusive. *'Ryan' Ransom Jr. (seasons 1-4) Benjamin Flores, Jr. (seasons 5-) - A.J.'s friend who's African-American, and who once ate a seat cushion belonging to the school bus. *'Michael' (Alexander Garfin) - A.J.'s other friend who never ties his shoes. He has glasses and Neil somehow resembles him. *'Neil' (Nicolas Cantu) - A.J. other friend who is mistaken as "the nude kid" although it's actually "the new kid", but now the gang refers to him by the former. *'Alexia' (Nika Futterman) - A.J.'s only female friend due to her tomboyish attitude. May love A.J as well. *'Emily' (Isabella Acres) - Andrea's friend who is a crybaby and is easily offended by the things A.J. says. *'Annette' (Emily Ayn Lind) - Andrea's other friend. A.J. once "puns" her name by saying "A net". *'Colette' (Skai Jackson) - Andrea's other friend, who only appears in one episode. *'Mrs. Daisy' (Leigh-Allyn Baker) - A.J. and the gang's teacher, who loves bonbons but hates school and is dim-witted. *'Mr. Klutz' (Jeff Bennett) - Ella Mentry School's principal who loves kissing pigs and doing crazy stunts, and once gave A.J. a chocolate bar. *'Mrs. Yonkers' (Katie Crown) - Ella Mentry School's computer teacher who has a cheese hat on her head that she bought on eBay. *'Mr. Granite' (Dan Castellaneta) - A.J.'s third grade teacher. He's from another planet, called Etinarg (Granite backwards). *'Mr. Macky' (Jess Harnell) - Reading teacher who marries Mrs. Daisy. *'Miss Holly' (Jessica DiCicco) - Spanish teacher who once hanged mistletoe at the school. *'Ella Mentry' (Laraine Newman) - Ella Mentry School's nonagenarian founder and namesake. *'Dr. Carbles' (Justin Roiland) - The school board president who has a bad temper. *'Billy' (Jason Ritter) - A.J.'s old friend who once dressed as a "underwearwolf". *'Mrs. Loopy' (Hyden Walch) - Ella Mentry School's librarian with Dissociative Identity Disorder who dresses as famous people or nursery rhyme characters. *'Mrs. Hannah' (Tara Strong) - Ella Mentry School's art teacher who uses garbage to make paintings and statues of things. *'Mr. Cooper' (Carlos Azraqui) - Teacher who replaces Mr. Granite in season 4. He prides himself in being a "superhero" who wears a superhero custome. *'Pierre' (Donald Reignoux) - First appearing in the eponymous episode "Pierre" as a womanizer who managed to woo even Andrea, Pierre is shown as a French exchange student from Paris. He starts appearing more frequently in season six as Andrea's new beau after she subtly breaks up with A.J. He also becomes A.J.'s rival for Andrea's affections, and it is alluded that his relationship with Andrea is an abusive one. Production Production for the first season began in 2008. Production for the second season began in 2009. Production for the miniseries began in 2012. Production for the third season began in 2014. Production for the fourth season began in 2015. Production for the fifth season began in 2016 Production for the sixth season started in early 2017, while the seventh season has barely begun production as of summer 2017. The show used traditional animation in the vein of the original books' drawings up until season 6, where it made a switch to digital animation. Seasons Main article: List of My Weird School (TV series) episodes Reception The show has gotten overwhelming positive reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, the first season has reported a 92% approval rating with an average rating of 7.9/10 based on 29 reviews. The website's consesus reads, "My Weird School proves itself weird a good way, funny, delightful, and aesthetically pleasing with its animation reminiscent of the illustrations of the equally entertaining book series it's based on." Hannah Lemming of Variety said of the show, "Canadian animation has proven to been the black sheep of international animation, yet My Weird School is the special case, with its wonderful animation and jokes that anyone can laugh at". The second season was reported with a 90% approval rating, an average rating of 7.3/10, and the consesus, which reads, "This show proves itself as weirdly entertaining yet again." The miniseries currently has no approval rating, however, only a "Want to See" rating which reads "98% want to see it". The third season got a 99% approval rating, average rating of 9.9/10, and a consesus reading, "My Weird School returns in a spectacular and odd manner, winning yet again everyone's heart." The fourth season did just as well as its predecessors, with a 96% approval rating, average rating of 8.5/10, and a consensus. It read, "Though (at times) it has long distanced itself from the source material it adapted upon, this weird show will always make your kid laugh....weird." The fifth season did greater with a 98% approval rating, avn aerage rating of 8.8/10, and with the consensus, "This weird show just does its weird thing and it weirdly works. How weird is that?" The sixth season, however, has gotten the lowest rating for the series with an 81% approval rating and an average rating of 7.2/10. The consensus reads, "The show's transition to digital animation from its previous traditional animation in this season is apparent and weirdly off-putting for veteran viewers, not to mention its story arc unusual for the series, but the original spirit is still felt." Awards and nominations On ~2017, My Weird School made history as the first TV show on The CC (Cartoon Comedy) to ever be nominated for an award, though it wasn't the only show up for a nomination (''Larry!'' would also be nominated for an Annie on December of 2017). Home media __NOEDITSECTION__